


Between Friends

by niajaxx (msfoxxyfoxxy)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msfoxxyfoxxy/pseuds/niajaxx
Summary: A series of short-ish oneshots from prompts on tumblr. Each chapter will have their own paring, ratings, and warnings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ambreigns prompt from ageofambreigns: "Wow um when I told you your shirt was inside out I didn't expect you to take it off and fix it right here in front of me excuse me while I pass out because of your hotness"
> 
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: self-esteem and body issues
> 
> this is SHIELD era.

For a while there, Dean wasn’t too fond of Roman.

There was something about him that just rubbed Dean the wrong way. Dean wasn’t sure if it was the way he dressed (like a suburban dad on his way to his son's first baseball game), the way the smell of his ridiculous coconut oil hair treatment lingered in the air of their shared space, the way he went out of his way to talk to Seth and laugh at his jokes while he paid Dean little to no mind, or the way he glared at Dean when he sparked up a cigarette and muttered about how now his clothes were gonna smell like a bar.

Whatever it was, they had a personality clash. If it wasn’t for Seth in between them like a buffer, he would have told Roman how he really felt about him a long ass time ago.

One afternoon, as they were rushing out to meet some girls they had met earlier at the local bar, Roman The Goofy Oaf spilled some Gatorade on his crewneck sweater and had to rush back into the hotel room while Seth and Dean had to wait in the hot ass car for him to come back. When Roman joined them a few minutes later, he was wearing a slightly rumpled polo tee and was also wearing a pair of his fancy Ray Ban sunglasses which annoyed Dean a little because it wasn’t even sunny out anymore.

Sometimes, when you really don’t like someone, everything about them annoys you. It’s like that tenfold for Dean who hates the way certain people breathe and he gets twitchy when they chew, laugh, or hell, even smile in his general direction. It was a real problem, and he would say he was working on becoming a less agitated person, but that would be a lie. 

With that being said, obviously, sometimes, no matter what Roman did, it annoyed Dean on some level. On that day, while sitting behind him in the car, he noticed that Roman had put his polo on inside out. Dean wondered, irritated, how Roman couldn’t tell. The guy spent forever doing his hair, “reversing damages” and “getting rid of split ends”, but he couldn’t recheck to make sure his clothes weren’t on properly?  
Ridiculous.

Dean stared at the 'SIZE 2X MADE IN CHINA' tag on the back of his neck while Roman and Seth chatted animatedly about the girls they were probably gonna bring back to the hotel later. Dean participated in the conversation, but not as much as he usually would, and if he wasn’t busy working himself up into anger over Roman’s inverted top, he would have been insulted by the fact that neither Roman or Seth seemed to miss his crass comments on the topic at hand.

By the time they reached the bar, the sun was almost all the way down and Roman still had no reason to wear his sunglasses, but Dean didn’t get on him about it for once. He debated not telling Roman about his clothes so he could feel like a dork when he realized it for himself, but his irritation got the better of him.

“Dude, you put your t-shirt on inside out,” He said as they got out of the car.

Roman paused his conversation with Seth and looked down at himself. “Well, shit. Thanks, man.”

Dean didn’t know what he was expecting, but as soon as Roman got out of the car, he took his top off. Roman paused before putting it on again to laugh at something Seth said and Dean stared as Roman’s muscles rippled and a thick, tatted arm came up to hold his soft, yet still scrupled midsection.

Dean wasn’t blind or stupid. He knew Roman was attractive and he knew that out of the three of them, people kept their eyes on Roman the longest. Dean had never really seen Roman shirtless before. Despite his good looks, Roman was oddly shy about his body at times and Dean wasn’t sure why and he’d be lying if he said he particularly cared. Roman always changed his clothes in the hotel bathroom and he waited until the locker room cleared to undress and Dean always gave him his privacy. Now, however, Roman was letting it all out and Dean stared.

He gaze wandered over Roman’s pecs and made its way over to his clavicles before drifting down past his chest. There, he caught sight of a dark trail of hair, starting at his navel and disappearing under his jeans, which sat teasingly low on his hips.

Dean felt his mouth go dry.

“Dude, stop staring!” Seth said suddenly, his voice slightly mocking, and Dean realized with horror that his mouth was almost agape. He closed it quickly, his teeth clacking together comically, and raised his gaze from Roman’s torso to his eyes.

Roman looked down, his mouth in a grim line, as he fumbled with his t-shirt and Dean wished he didn’t have those stupid glasses on so he could see his expression. He felt the urge to say something to ease the sharp tension that was blooming between them so he grit out a quick, “Don’t get dressed on my behalf. I’m sure everyone is enjoying the show.”

Seth snickered and Roman scoffed. “Very funny, Dean. As usual.”

Maybe Roman thought that Dean was making fun of him. For a moment, Dean wondered if it was safer for Roman to feel that way instead of knowing that he was being checked out. As he watched Roman hustle to get dressed again, he felt bad enough to not let it slide.

“Hey, I wasn’t being an asshole back there,” Dean said later while they were sitting in the bar, after Seth excused himself to go to the bathroom. “For once.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Roman said as he continued to stare down at his phone. Roman had been quiet for the last 15 minutes, suddenly engrossed in his phone with his shades still on as they waited for the girls. 

Dean grit his teeth because he hated being brushed off, but he pressed on. “Do you have some kind of – I don’t know – self-esteem issues?”

Roman turned to glare at him (or Dean thought he was glaring, but he couldn't tell because of the shades) before he moved like he was about to get up. Dean barely had time to register what he was doing before he reached out and grabbed Roman’s arms.

“Look, I’m sorry, alright?” Dean said. The apology felt weird on his tongue because he rarely apologized. In fact, Dean didn't start apologizing for his actions and words until about a year ago and still, it was rare. "Not for staring, though, because if you put a body like that on display, someone is going to look, ok?”

More uneasy jokes, but Roman didn’t look offended again, so Dean thought maybe he was heading in the right direction.

“I think I need to hit the gym a few more times before I flaunt the flab again,” Roman joked back, his voice forced and hesitant, and Dean stared at him as if he was crazy.

“What? Dude, you’re perfect,” Dean replied, then he realized he was still holding onto Roman forearm. He let go, but Roman stayed put.

Roman finally, finally pushed his shades up until they sat on the top of his head and he scanned Dean’s face for anything negative; a cruel joke, mockery, a lie… After he decided that Dean wasn’t being horrible, he smiled at him, easy and honest. It made Dean’s fingers twitch and made his blood run hot. Dean knew that feeling. He knew it well, and even though he knew Roman was attractive, he'd never felt this way around him before. 

Dean wasn't sure if he liked new feelings.

“Look who’s talking,” Roman muttered as he settled back into the stool.

“How would you know?” Dean teased, testing the waters. “You been lookin’?”

“Maybe,” Roman said slyly before he sipped his beer. He then did that thing he does when he rolls the tip of the bottle along his bottom lip, and usually, it was one of the things Dean didn’t like. Now, however, Dean stared at the motion and subconsciously licked his lips when he saw Roman do the same.

Later, when the girls arrived, Dean could barely pay attention to what they were saying. He couldn’t focus. Not when Roman kept shooting him heated, curious looks. 

He stared back and turned up the subtle flirtation in his gaze as he wondered idly when he’d be able to get Roman’s shirt off again.


End file.
